1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for composite image generation by inserting image data in an insertion area of a template or the like, and to a program that causes a computer to execute the composite image generation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known digital photograph service systems for carrying out various types of digital photograph services such as storing photographs obtained by users in image servers after digitization thereof, recording the photographs in CD-Rs to be provided to the users, printing images photographed by users with digital cameras, and receiving orders for additional prints. As one form of such digital photograph service systems, a network photograph service system for receiving print orders or the like via a network such as the Internet has also been proposed.
In such a network photograph service system, a user installs viewer software in his/her personal computer, which acts as a user terminal, for reproducing image data recorded in a CD-R or obtained by a digital camera. The user reproduces images represented by the image data, and generates order information describing the content of an order by using an ordering function built-in to the viewer software if the user wishes to place an order. The user transfers the order information and the image data representing the images to be printed, from the user terminal to an order reception server via the network such as the Internet.
The order reception server transfers the order information and the image data to a print server installed in a laboratory or in a mini-laboratory of a DPE store. The print server prints the image data for generating printed matter such as an additional print, a picture postcard as a composite image generated from a template and a photograph inserted in the template, or a photograph album, based on the order information. In the case where the order reception server and the print server are located at the same place, printing is carried out immediately after reception of the image data and the order information.
The printed matter generated in the above manner is delivered to an agency specified by the user at the time of placing the order. In this manner, the user can receive the printed matter by paying a charge at the agency.
The order information herein referred to is information such as a processing number for specifying the content of a printing service (generation of ordinary prints or picture postcards or the like), an image number for specifying a photograph (a number representing an image data file), a print size, a quantity of prints, specification of printing paper (such as glossy or non-glossy), thickness of the printing paper, the content of photographic processing, and trimming specification, for example. The order information further includes information regarding the name, the address, the zip code and the phone number of the user, for example.
In the case where a picture postcard is ordered from the network photograph service system described above, image data representing a photograph to be used therefor are prepared and a template to be combined with the image data is selected from a selection page in which templates used for picture postcard generation are displayed. Each of the templates has an insertion area for the image data, and a position and an enlargement ratio are specified for insertion of the photograph represented by the image data in the insertion area. Furthermore, if necessary, an enlargement ratio and a rotation angle are also specified for the image data displayed in the image insertion area in the template, at the time of actually placing an order. In the case where the photograph represented by the image data is too large for the insertion area, the photograph is trimmed according to the size of the image insertion area. For this purpose, a range of the photograph displayed for insertion is specified as desired, by dragging the range with a mouse. In the network photograph service system described above, personal information such as the name the address, and the E-mail address of the user can be inserted in the picture postcard. A print image representing the picture postcard is generated in the above manner, and the user places the order if he/she is satisfied with the print image.
However, in the method described above, the print image of the picture postcard is not clearly understood before the photograph is inserted in the template. Furthermore, if the user is not satisfied with the print image after generating the composite image from the photograph and the template, the user needs to reselect another template to carry out the same procedures again, which is troublesome for the user. For this reason, there has been proposed a method wherein composite images generated by insertion of image data in templates are displayed so that a user can easily understand how the composite images look at the time of template selection. However, this method does not necessarily guarantee preferable display of the composite images, since each of the templates may have a different shape of the insertion area therein.